1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked therein.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices have often required high-capacity semiconductor chips to satisfy the large number of functions provided. As a result, efforts have been made to mount a number of semiconductor chips within electronic devices. However, the technology for fabricating high-capacity semiconductor chips, and for mounting large numbers of semiconductor chips in a limited space, has reached a limit.
Accordingly, what are needed are solutions for overcoming these and other deficiencies in the related art.